Un après midi un peu spécial
by Liebel
Summary: Ace x Luffy, UA, pas de lemon


**Un après-midi un peu spécial**

Ace repensait à son petit frère. Pourquoi il ne lui ferait pas une petite visite ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps et même s'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas empiété sur la vie de l'autre, ne pas se voir était difficile pour le jeune étudiant. De plus, Marco lui avait conseillé, pour son propre bien, de ne pas trop voir son frère pendant un moment.

En effet, Ace était partis de la maison familiale car il était attiré par son jeune frère, Luffy. Et ceci était vraiment très problématique, il en avait parler avec son meilleur ami, et donc Ace devait rester éloigné du petit brun pendant un long moment, peut-être qu'ainsi il ne serait plus attiré par le corps frêle et svelte de son jeune frère. Mais il ne tenait plus, il voulait tellement le voir ! En plus, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans son logement étudiant.

Il se rendit donc dans la maison où il avait grandit. Il savait qu'à cette heure et ce jour-ci Luffy serait à la maison, seul. Il sourit en se disant qu'il allait passer une aprés-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec son frère, à jouer au jeu vidéo ou regarder la télé en se racontant ce qu'ils ont fait depuis.

Ace entra alors dans la grande maison et appela son frère. Immédiatement après, une touche de cheveux noir lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer. Luffy était tellement content de voir son frère qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Ace rit et lui dit de sa calmer, Luffy protesta et bouda. C'était si bon de le retrouver qu'Ace ne pouvait pas enlever le petit sourire qu'il avait accrocher aux lèvres.

Et leur après-midi se passa exactement pas comme Ace l'avait prévu. En effet, il avait prévu de parler avec son frère de façon simple et en toute innocence, jouer au jeux-vidéo et ensuite manger tranquillement. Mais non, Luffy avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent un bain ensemble. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Ace sentait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Après tout, Luffy était bien un aimant à problème même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'au finale, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Heureusement, Ace était un roc, un vrai de vrai, un pur et dur. Alors, avec toute les images affreusement affreuses de Dadan qu'il avait en tête, il réussi à se contrôler pendant le bain, et miraculeusement, Luffy n'en rajouta pas une couche en se collant à lui. Une fois sortie, il était plutôt content et fier de ses prouesses. Car oui, résister au petit brun était une véritable prouesse.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme, à part les mimiques du petit frère. Ace se demandait même q'il ne faisait pas exprès pour le narguer et lui montrer ce qu'il n'obtiendra jamais. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sans raison.

Mais l'épreuve la plus dur fut le dîner. En effet, c'était Luffy qui cuisinait, il avait insisté. Et le voir ainsi, avec un tablier et concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait avait le don d'émoustiller le plus grand. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la frustration et essaya de détourner son attention sur une quelconque autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au finale, Luffy servit sa tambouille cramé au roquefort et paprika et s'assit à côté de son frère. Lorsqu'il s'en mis sur le coin des lèvres, Ace ne résista pas.

- Luffy, tu as quelque chose là.

Alors le brun rapprocha son visage de celui du plus jeune et lui lécha le bout des lèvres pour récupérer ce qu'il y avait. Luffy rougit bien malgré lui. Il avait dix-sept ans, ce n'était plus un bébé et il comprenait quelques subtilités de la séduction. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi. En effet, ce genre de chose se fait entre un homme et une femme généralement ? Alors pourquoi il avait chaud d'un coup, pourquoi son frère, un homme, ne le laissait pas totalement insensible ? Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre non-plus. Après tout, c'était beaucoup de complications pour rien. Alors ils continuèrent de manger puis allèrent regarder un film devant la télé.

Ace avait bien remarquer que sa petite attention n'avait pas laisser son frère de marbre. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ils étaient tout les deux dans le canapé, affalé pour regarder le film et Ace glissa discrètement mais sûrement sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune, souriant quand celui-ci baissa la tête et rougit. Il n'allait pas plus loin. Après tout, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter lui-même s'il continuait. Alors il resta toute la soirée ainsi, et dans le fond, ça lui suffisait largement. Il aimait passer du temps avec son frère avant tout.

Cependant, le film fini bien trop vite à son goût et il du retourner chez lui. Luffy le raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, souriant joyeusement bien qu'il aurait aimer que son frère reste encore un peu plus longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas Luffy, je reviendrais ! Et puis ~

Ace se rapprocha alors de son frère, souriant sournoisement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy et passa sa langue dessus avant de se reculer.

- Je ne laisserais pas mon charmant petit frère tout seul trop longtemps ~

Le brun n'attendit pas de réponse et partis immédiatement. Il sentait les dernières particules de self-contrôle l'abandonnées avec joie. Alors il ne pouvait plus rester devant Luffy, en particulier si celui-ci était tout rouge, repassant du bout des doigts ses lèvres, la où Ace avait apposé sa marque. Ils se dirent alors que oui, il se retrouverait sûrement très bientôt, mais pas seulement pour un après-midi.


End file.
